陶器でできた弱き獣
by KitaNoRyu
Summary: 沖田と神楽のラブストーリー、二次小説です。この話は神楽がとてつもなく深いくらいどん底に落ち、自分のせいで人が死んだんだと、自分を責め続けた結果本当の自分を閉じ込め、記憶も感情も全部リセットしたかのように壊れた状態の神楽は無口の静かな子供のよう。そんなか弱くなってしまった神楽を守ると総悟は自分に誓う。前のうるさくて大人気ない、女らしさに欠ける、しかし優しくて笑顔が取得のかわいい神楽を取り戻すため、子供になったかのような恐々でもなお、総悟だけになつく神楽の面倒を見る。そして自分が神楽を守ると決意した時から、だんだんと自分が神楽に思いを抱いている事に気付かされる。そして徐々に戻ってゆく神楽の記憶から神楽の悲劇を知り、より強く抱きしめ、守りたい想いが高まる総悟。切なく、悲劇の溢れた恋物語・・・
1. 第一話：割れた陶器

コンチワ、北ノ龍です。沖田と神楽のラブストーリー、二次小説です。

タイトルは:**陶器でできた弱き獣**  
このタイトルを付けたのは、獣と言うのをよく神威に使われてるので、弱き獣とは神楽の事です。  
そして陶器、割れ物という意味で、神楽の心を表してます。  
それと、'陶器'は英語では'China'、そしてその言葉のもう一つの意味は'中国'＝チャイナ娘。  
夜兎は中国風だし、総悟にはよく「チャイナ娘」と神楽を呼ぶので、そこの意味をなんかダブってみました。

あらすじ:  
（まず謝罪・・・→メインキャラのファンの方々、特に銀時や神威、すいません。第一話でこの人たち殺してしまいました。しかしその設定がないと僕の書いた沖神の話が進まないので、今回ばかりは勘弁して下さい。これからほかに出す二次小説や夢小説はこんな事は無いと約束致します･･･多分ｗ）

* * *

～陶器でできた弱き獣～（長編）  
銀魂二次小説-沖田ｘ神楽

* * *

～１～『割れた陶器』

* * *

ここは戦場だ…

墓場だ…

やり甲斐の無い毎日の面倒な真選組パトロール、町の回りをして、いつもと変わらず屯所に戻ってすぐ寝るはずだった。

見回り中では喧嘩を止めて、か弱い女がやばいやつにナンパされそうなのを阻止し、トラブルを起こしたどっかの星のアマントをしばき、酔いすぎたオヤジの暴走を止める。そんなどうでもいい毎日の報告も書類をいちいち書くのも面倒だからしないつもりでいた、いつものように。

でも今日はそういかなかった…

事件が起きてしまった。

それは俺の人生を変えるターニングポイントだったんだ、っていつか後で思い返すだろう…

もう日は暮れ、辺りは暗くなっている。

特に町の端では誰も居なく、暗くて光が少しも届かない、街の死んだ部分のようだ。この説明がどれくらい正しかったか、あの最後の曲がり角で知る。

* * *

その角を曲がったら、俺の目の前に血の海が広がっていた。

その残骸の中に見覚えのある顔ばかりいて、俺は目を見開いた。

万事屋の旦那、連れのメガネ、チャイナ娘に、宇宙で最強だとも言われていたはずの海坊主。

辺りを見回してみればもう一人。あれぁ確かアマントとの中でも最強と言われている宇宙海賊春雨の…名前が思い出せない。

死ぬはずのねーやつばかりがそこらじゅうに転がり落ちている。

なんていうざまだ。

旦那は誰が相手でも死なねーと思ってたのに…今俺の前にあるのは旦那の、この世界をもう映さない眼だ。

まっすぐ、誰をも貫くその眼は、自分に跳ね返り、貫かれたかのように見開いていて、旦那には似合わない表情をしている。

そんな旦那の瞼をそっと閉じる。

そして眼鏡のヤローのところに行って同じことをする。

おそらくこいつが真っ先に死んだんだろう…

「だから弱いものは戦場に来ちゃダメなんでい…」

聞こえないとは分かっていても、自分の口からはそんな言葉が零れる。

「お前が泣く事があっても…姉ちゃんを泣かせたらダメじゃねーですかい。それは男として―いや、弟として恥ずべく事ですぜ…」

そんなことを言う俺だが、所詮俺も姉を置いて戦場を選んだ。

口ではきれい事を並べるが、俺たちは男としてのプライドを捨てられないんだ…

こいつの気持ちは俺が一番分かっている…

だからこいつの決めた覚悟と判断が間違っていたなんて絶対に言えない…

* * *

次の死体は、海坊主。

この人の目は閉じている。

こんな人が殺されるくらい強い相手だったのだろうか、あの春雨の三つ編みは。

そう思い、そいつの方へと顔を向ける。

そしたら俺はまた驚きで目を見開く。

何故ならヤローの顔は完全に潰されていたからだった。

―相打ち…じゃなさそうだ…

だったら誰が…？

ほかに敵がいたのか？だとしたらヤローの味方のはずだ。

春雨の三つ編みが旦那の味方をするはずがねー…

だがヤローの顔は潰されてる。

裏切られたのか、仲間に？

しかし、だとしたらほかの奴らの顔も潰されてるはず…

何でこの春雨の三つ編みだけ顔を潰す必要があったんだ？

分からない。分からない質問が多すぎて頭がくらくらしだす。

残るはチャイナ娘。

* * *

立ち上がってチャイナ娘のほうへ歩き進めると、その先にいるのはチャイナ娘でない事に気付く。

慌てて近づくと、そこにはチャイナ娘の赤い服の切れ端だけがある。

あいつはどこにいる！？

辺りを見回すとどこにもいない。

探し出そうとし、ふと下に目が行く。

血の跡だ。

この場を離れてく形跡を残している。

―もしかしたらあいつはまだ…

自分の足が急いで血の示す方向へと進む。

かなり離れたところに川がある。町の中心から伝わってくる川だ。

下を見下ろすと見覚えのある白肌の女がうずくまっている。

３メートルほどあるこの石の壁が今のチャイナ娘と俺の距離の差。

俺は軽々とそれを飛び越し、そいつの様子を伺う。

体勢からして、この女はまだ生きていると分かる。

よく見ると震えている。

―泣いてるのか？

足を強く抱きしめ、顔を隠してるから分からない。

* * *

「…おい、大丈夫か？」柄にも無く優しい声をかける。

この場でSモードを目覚まさせても意味が無いし、何も解決しない。

それにいつふざけていいのか、いつシリアスに接しないといけないのか、この俺でも区別は付く。

でもこの状況で何もできない自分がいる。

どうすれば良いか分からない自分がいる。

何も反応しないチャイナ娘に触れる。その時初めて顔を上げ、俺を見上げた。

目は腫れて赤い。頬は濡れている。

だけど泣きつかれたのか、もう涙は流していないようだ。

そしていつもの輝きを眼に宿っていない。

こいつの眼は死んでいる―というか俺を写していない…

俺を意識していない…

意識が…無い。

口が利けないのかと思った時、チャイナ娘が口を開いた。

「私に触れるナ」

* * *

無意識で喋る…

無意識に俺に反応するのは…なんでだ？

強い…思い？

そこまでして触れてほしくない理由でもあるのか？

「私に近寄るナ」

棒読みでチャイナ娘は言う。姿はまるでボロボロの人形。

哀れみが伝わる。

「何言ってんだい？」声をかけてみる。

俺の声は…届いてるのか？

血に染まった手を広げて見詰めるチャイナ娘はまた話し出す。

「私に近寄ると…ろくなこと無いネ…

死にたく無かったら私から離れるヨロシ…」

壊れた機械のように淡々と話すチャイナ娘の言葉を聞き、自分の目が再び見開いた。

俺の頭に一つの考えがよぎった…

* * *

―こいつが…殺ったのか？

信じられねー。

「おい、何言ってやがんでい、いったい何が―？」

俺の言葉は途中で途切れる。

急に頭を押さえチャイナが泣きだしたからだ。

「イヤーーーーーーーーー!！いやアル!いやアル!いやアル!いやアル!」

俺の言葉で何か思い出したくないことを思い出したかのように叫びだす。

こんな心の壊れたこいつを見るのは初めてだ。

ボロボロで、泣き叫ぶ、か弱い女に見える。

いつもの、女らしさに欠ける言葉使いや態度がどこにも無い。

まるで別人…

声をかけても俺を意識していない。

自分の中で苦しんでいる。

―引っ張り出さねーと…こいつは狂う

―名前…チャイナの名前…思い出せねー!

その時ふと旦那のこいつを呼ぶ声が聞こえた気がする。

―…神楽

―そうだ。こいつの名前は…

* * *

「神楽」

静かに囁いてみた。

その瞬間チャイナは目を覚ましたかのように眼の曇りが晴れ、俺の方へと見上げる。

「…サディスト？」

俺を認識する。

「総悟だ」と俺は名前を直す。

「…お前、何があったんだ?」

チャイナの頬に涙が伝う。

サディストとはいえ、この傷に触れてはいけねーと強く自分に言い聞かす。

「とにかく、近藤さんらがもうすぐここへ来る。お前はまず俺と一緒に来い。」

だがチャイナはピクリとも動かない。

手を引こうとすると払われる。

「おい、一生ここにいるつもりか?」

「ほっといてヨ! 私の事なんか! サディストには関係ないネ!」

「ほっとけるわけねーだろ。これが俺の仕事なんでい!」

「．．．．」

チャイナが少し傷ついた顔をする。

―仕事だから仕方なくしてるんだとでも聞こえたんだろうか…

苛立って髪をかき上げる。

普通なら誤解を解くために殴ってやるところだ。

何バカな事考えてやがんでい、とでも言って。

でも今のチャイナは陶器でできた割れ物のよう。

殴ったら砕け散る…

―こんな奴、どうやって接すれば良いかわからねー…

* * *

「私に構わない方が良いネ…」

小さく、脆い声。

また泣き出しそうになっている。

「何で?」

俺はそんなことしか言い返せない。

「私が気を失って暴走したら化け物になるネ。お前は確実に死ぬアル。」

か弱い声で言うこいつの言葉が、俺に鋭く響く。

そして最後の言葉が俺の心を凍りつかせた。

「銀ちゃんや新八やパピィを殺した神威を…私が殺してしまったアル」

声が出ない。

―この女、いったい何もんなんでい? 旦那より強いだと?いつも俺と互角でやり合ってたいつものあれは…なんだったんでい?

俺の様子を伺い、チャイナの目が悲しみの色を帯びる。

「私が…怖いアルか?」

俯いて呟く。

俺の体が勝手に動いた。

考えなくても、しなければいけない事が分かった。

俺は小柄なチャイナ娘をそっと抱きしめて、安心感を与えようとした。

―脆く、小さな体だ。

強く抱きしめたら今にでも崩れそうだ…

「怖かねーよ。全然怖くなんかねー」

* * *

俺の思いが伝わったのか、チャイナは俺の背中に手を回し、俺の肩で泣く。

怖かったのだろう…ひとりになるのが。

そしてこの時、俺の知らない、感じたことの無い感情が俺の中で溢れ出した。

守りたい…

俺が守らなきゃいけねーんだ。

男として、このか弱い女を守るのは俺の役目だと感じた。

こいつはいつも強がっているから分からなかったが、こいつもまた普通の、か弱い、小さく、脆い女なんだ。

旦那がいなくなってこいつを守る奴は誰もいなくなった。

―姉上、俺は…この子を守りやす。

* * *

俺は沖田総悟、

真選組一番隊隊長。

18になって初めて守るべき女を見つけた…


	2. 第二話：か弱い小動物

コンチワ、北ノ龍です。沖田と神楽のラブストーリー、二次小説です。

タイトルは:**陶器でできた弱き獣**  
このタイトルを付けたのは、獣と言うのをよく神威に使われてるので、弱き獣とは神楽の事です。  
そして陶器、割れ物という意味で、神楽の心を表してます。  
それと、'陶器'は英語では'China'、そしてその言葉のもう一つの意味は'中国'＝チャイナ娘。  
夜兎は中国風だし、総悟にはよく「チャイナ娘」と神楽を呼ぶので、そこの意味をなんかダブってみました。

あらすじ:  
（まず謝罪・・・→メインキャラのファンの方々、特に銀時や神威、すいません。第一話でこの人たち殺してしまいました。しかしその設定がないと僕の書いた沖神の話が進まないので、今回ばかりは勘弁して下さい。これからほかに出す二次小説や夢小説はこんな事は無いと約束致します･･･多分ｗ）

* * *

～陶器でできた弱き獣～（長編）  
銀魂二次小説-沖田ｘ神楽

～陶器でできた弱き獣～  
～２～『か弱い小動物』

* * *

屯所のどこかで携帯が鳴る。  
それに出たのは低い声をした男だ。

「なんだ、総悟?イタデンなら切るぞ。」

鬼の副長、土方十四郎はすでに怒っている様子。  
沖田総悟が電話してくると、いつもろくな事が無いのを知っているからだ。電話だけではない。あいつは土方に嫌がらせをする事しか頭に無いドＳだって事も土方はよく知っている。

「土方さん・・・」  
総悟の深刻な声が聞こえてくる。

「なんだ?」  
新しいタバコを口に銜え、嫌々総悟の話に付き合う事にする。  
土方はタバコに火をつけ、総悟の言葉を待つ。

「・・・万事屋の旦那達が・・・死にやした。」

「何の冗談だ、総悟?ぶった切られてーのか?」

引きつった笑顔で土方は苛立つ。  
総悟のドSは加減というものを知らない。

「とにかくこっちに人を寄こして下せぇ。」  
頼みますぜ、と言い場所を教え、 電話がすぐ切られる。

なんでい、バレてやしたかァ、とかいつものような発言を待っていた土方は、今だに総悟の言葉を信じられず、切られた携帯を見詰める。  
しかし長年の付き合いで、総悟が今回ばかりは真面目だったのが分かる。  
そう思うとすぐに副長命令を出し、総悟のところへ向かう準備をする。

―あの万事屋のヤロ－が死んだ? ありえねーだろ。  
そう思いながらも自分の目で確かめるため、土方はパトカーに乗り込みエンジンをつける。

辺りには赤い光がちかちかと点滅し、現場に真選組の黒い制服が増えていく。現場に到着した皆は同じ反応を見せた。信じられない驚きの表情から悲しむ表情へと変わってゆく。

調査を進めるべく命令を出してた土方は、辺りを見回して、 総悟がいない事に気付く。が、その瞬間向こうの川の方から女を抱える総悟がこっちへと向かってくるのが見えた。

気を失ってる小柄なチャイナ娘を抱えてる総悟を真選組の皆が見詰めるが、何も言わない。  
総悟も何も言わず、土方と目を合わせてから神楽を抱えたままパトカーに乗り込む。  
土方は小さく頷き、運転席に乗って屯所まで運転する。  
話す事は何もなかった。

泣き疲れた神楽は総悟のジャケットを軽く羽織り、総悟の膝の上で静かに眠っている。そんな小柄なチャイナ娘を土方は二、三度 チラッと目線を向けては、色んなシナリオを頭の中で膨らませていった。

無意識に総悟にしがみ付く彼女の白い手は小刻みに震えている。  
瞑った目からは涙が流れている。  
彼女が感じる恐怖と悲しさは眠りについても収まらないみたいだ。  
神楽はそんな感情から逃げたいとばかり強く思っていた。

何もかもすべて放って・・・

―みんな・・・ごめんネ。でも苦しくてもう耐えられないアル。  
もう、私のそばに誰もいないのは、悲しすぎるヨ・・・  
私を・・・消えさせてほしいアル。  
この感情と一緒に全部消え去りたいネ・・・  
許して・・・

心配そうに神楽を抱える総悟の存在も知らず、神楽はそんな事を思っていた。  
総悟は神楽がそんな事を思っているとは気付くはずもなく、彼女の存在がだんだん離れゆくのも感じ取れなかった。

朝の眩しい光が少女を照らす。  
明るさで目を覚ました彼女は、幼い藍色の瞳で目の前にあるものをじっと見詰める。  
そこには少しくしゃっとした茶色の髪が被さった柔らかい寝顔。  
美しい長いまつげに 、少しだけ開いたきれいな唇。  
しかしすぐに彼は目を覚まし、その寝顔は歪んだ。  
そしていつの間にか藍色の瞳と紅い瞳が深く見つめ合っている。  
沈黙の中見詰め合う事一分、茶髪の男が口を開く。

「・・・おはよー」

総悟はそう言い、神楽の様子を伺う。しかし返事はなく、反応すらない。

「・・・何でい。叫んで一発ぶん殴ったりでもするかと思えば・・・言葉すら返ってこねーや。」

総悟がそう言うと、神楽は総悟と同じ布団の中で横になっている事に気付いた。

「別になんもしてねーよ。昨日おめぇが俺を離さなかったからこうなっただけでい。」

言い訳ではない。事実だ。  
必死に総悟をつかんでた神楽は、死んでも離さないようだったから仕方なく神楽を自分の布団に寝かせた。  
総悟は隣りで布団の上で横になっていたが、いつの間にか寝てしまっていた。

しかし総悟が話しても神楽から反応はなく、それどころか、昨日の悲しみの欠片すら見えない。  
起きたばかりでまだ昨日の事を思い出せないのかと思い、 見たくもない神楽の歪んだ泣き顔を待つべく総悟は目を瞑って歯を食いしばった。

だが長い間待っても何も聞こえず目を開くと、 総悟をキョトンと見ている神楽の様子が少し変だと気付く。  
でもとにかく神楽は起きた事だしと、総悟は立ち上がった。

「ちょっと近藤さんにおめぇが目を覚ましたって言ってくらァ」

そう言い放って部屋を出てゆこうとすると、初めて神楽に変化が訪れた。  
小さい変化だが、総悟にははっきりと見えた。  
純粋な藍色の瞳が、総悟の遠ざかる姿を見て見開き、おどおどしている。

―こんなか弱い女、俺は知らねぇ・・・

目の前にいる彼女は、総悟の知らない誰かに見える。

―サディストモードにはなれねーし、無闇に気に触る事も言えねぇ。

―こんな女、どう接すれば良いか分かったもんじゃねーな・・・

―でもこの女、いったい何を考えているんでい?

『私にかまわない方がいいネ…』  
『私が…怖いアルか?』

昨晩の彼女の声を思い出す。怯えた顔で聞いてきたその質問は、答えを恐れていた。  
普段人の思ってる事なんてどうでもいい総悟は、何故かその時の神楽が何を思っているか勘付いた。

「・・・一緒に来るかい?」

総悟はそう聞いてみる。  
すると、あれほどにうるさくドタバタしてた神楽が、足音も立てず静かに総悟の方へと急いで歩み寄る。  
早くしなければ置いて行かれる気がしたかのように。

―やっぱり一人になるのが怖ぇんだな・・・

総悟が歩き始めると、神楽は総悟の二歩後ろで、影のようについていく。  
ためしに廊下のど真中で足を止めると、すぐ二歩後ろで神楽も足を止める。  
再び歩き出すと、遅れを取らずに神楽は動きを乱さずついてくる。  
総悟 より少しばかり背の低い神楽が、背丈が腰あたりまでしかないほどの幼い子にしか思えてしかたなかった。

最後の角を曲がり、近藤さんの部屋へと足を進めると、そこに居たのはなにやら真剣な話をしている土方十四郎と近藤さんだった。

「おお、総悟。あの怪力娘の調子はどうだ?」

総悟の存在に気付き近藤さんが深刻な表情で聞く。

「っていうか、 総悟!お前あいつを一人にしてきたのか?」

土方が意外な発言をする。

―はぁ？土方さんの目はマヨネーズを固めたボールですかい?こんなやつが副長だなんて絶対に認めねーや!

質問に答えずただただ土方を見詰めている総悟に、近藤さんが口をまた開く。

「そうだぞ、総悟!ライバル関係である仲だったとはいえ、か弱い不安定な少女を一人にしてはならんぞ!」  
そう説教させられ、総悟は目を丸くする。

「何言ってるんですかい、近藤さん?チャイナ娘ならここに―・・・」

―・・・あれ？

後ろを振り向けば二歩後ろに立っていたはずの彼女は一歩の距離さえ無くして、 総悟にくっつくように上着を両手で掴み、 彼の体で自分の身を隠していた。

これなら確かに近藤さんや土方には見えない。  
両腕を上げると神楽の顔が少しはみ出て、彼女は慌てて総悟の背中に身を細めて隠れるが、男二人は彼女の姿を見逃さなかった。

「おお!えっと・・・名前なんだっけ?」

近藤さんが明るく話しかけようとするが途中で止まり、声を潜めて助けを求めるように土方へ顔を向けた。

「いや・・・俺は知りません・・・」

鬼の副長は低いハスキーな声でそう答えると、沖田のドSモードにスイッチが入った。

「近藤さんはともかく、土方さんの脳みそは本当にマヨネーズでできてるらしいや。女一人の名前すら覚えてねーなんて副長失格じゃあねーですかい。そう思いやせんか、近藤さん?」

「マヨネーズの脳みそだとぉぉ!?まぁ、確かにマヨネーズを崩せず立てに重ねると脳みそに見えねー事もねーが・・・ってふざけんな!なめてんのかコラ!?そういうてめーはどうなんだよ、総悟!」

青筋立てて喚く土方の隣では近藤さんが、  
「「ともかく」?ともかくって何?俺ってそんなにどうでもいい存在なのー?主人公ほとんどいなくなった今でもどうでもいいキャラクター?」とめそめそしている。

そんな局長を無視して、土方と総悟は睨め合う。

「・・・・・・・・」

しばしの沈黙の後、総悟は腕を一つ上げ、隠れてる彼女に話す。

「このバカ二人におめぇの名前教えてやれィ」

「テメェも覚えてねーじゃねーか!」鬼になって怒る土方。

「あれ？」

総悟は思わず呟いた。  
疲れたのか、彼女が総悟の足元でしゃがみ込んでいたのだ。

―体力の消耗が早いのか?

彼女は不思議そうに首を傾げて総悟を見上げる。

―何で首を傾げてんだ?

「おい、名前。」

もう一度問うが、答えは返ってこない。

・・・・・・・・

「おめぇ、自分の名前分かんねぇんじゃねーよな?」  
小さくなっている彼女は、困った顔をする。  
総悟のイヤな予感が当たった。

「・・・わかんねーのかい」  
後ろであたふたしている近藤さんの声も耳に届かず、総悟は彼女の目線までしゃがむ。  
総悟の強張った表情が少し和らぐ。

「おめぇの名前は神楽だ。」

普段は絶対に聞けない和らいだ声で総悟はそう彼女に教えた。

―知ってやがったのか・・・

土方はタバコを出して、吹かしながらそう思う。

「か・・・ぐら？」

キョトンとした顔で、神楽が小さな声でその名前を口にしてみる。

初めてその名前を口にしたかのような声に総悟は、彼女が何も覚えてない事を確信した。  
今朝は鳥がさえずり、空が青く、とてもいい天気なのに、総悟にはそんなすがすがしい朝がとても歪んで見えた。

「・・・近藤さん、こいつ記憶喪失みたいでさァ。多分何も聞き出せないと思いやす。」

神楽の目を見詰めながら総悟は近藤さんに言う。

「あれほどの酷い出来事じゃありえねー話じゃねーだろ。」土方がそう呟く。

「いや、そんなんじゃねーんでさァ・・・」少し低めの声で総悟が独り言のように呟く。

総悟の呟きに顔を見合わせる土方と近藤さん、しかしそれ以上総悟は何も言わない。  
目の前の小動物のような少女と見詰め合うだけだ。

総悟の放つ言葉が自分に向けられているか否かも分からず、いまだにキョトンとしている彼女を、総悟は柄にも無く悲しい目で見た。  
彼女が記憶を封じ込めるほど自分を責めて、苦しんだ事を思うと、総悟の胸が痛んだ。  
どれほどの辛さを抱えているかと思うと、人の気持ちなんて気にもかけた事の無い総悟は、初めて他の人のためを想い、悲しんだ。

しかし近藤さんと土方には背を向けてる総悟の表情が見えず、どんよりした空気を明るくしようとする。

「まあ、とりあえずその怪力む― あ、神楽ちゃんの面倒は総悟に頼んだからな!」と、張り切った声で明るく近藤が言う。

その発言に、バッと総悟が振り向く。

「え―――。」

総悟はダルそうな表情で反対の声を上げた。

「絶対にいやですぜ、近藤さん。何で俺が子守何かしなきゃなんねぇんですかい?」

―この女を守りてぇとは思ったけど・・・

「四六時中子守りなんて御免こうむりまさァ。」


	3. 第三話: 子兎の子守

～陶器でできた弱き獣～（長編）  
銀魂二次小説-沖田ｘ神楽

* * *

～3～『子兎の子守』

* * *

「四六時中子守りなんて御免こうむりまさァ。土方さんに頼めば良いじゃねーですかィ、一番暇そうですし。」  
記憶喪失になってしまった神楽の子守を頼まれた総悟は即断り、サディストモードにいつものようにすばやく切り替え面倒な仕事を副長に押し付けた。

「タバコ吸ってる余裕があるなら子守も大した事ねーですよねぇ、土方さん?」

純粋な少年のような顔でけろっと言う総悟に土方は腹を立てる。

「できるわけねーだろ！あんな事件が起きて俺に大量の仕事がねーわけねーだろーが！お前副長の仕事ナメてんのか、ああ゛!?」

鬼の副長と言って過言ではないドスのきいた声で、土方は一番隊隊長に怒鳴った。

「いや、土方さんにならできまさァ。きっとできまさァ。土方さんなら簡単にやってのけられるって俺は信じてやすぜ。」｣

すらすらと出る尊敬の言葉は真っ赤なうそである事が見え見えで、にっこりと微笑んだ確信犯な総悟に土方は青筋が立った。

「てんめぇおちょくってんのか、総悟？」

土方が辛うじて冷静を保ちつつ、低い声で総悟に問う。

「あれ、気づきやせんでしたかィ?」

完全ににやけたサディストの顔を総悟は見せた。

「上等だｺﾞﾗ！表ﾍ出ろｫｵ!」

ヒステリックに半オクターブ高い声で叫びながら 総悟につっかかろうとした土方を、近藤さんが必死に抑えた。

「じゃあ近藤さんはどうですかィ?」  
明らかに土方に使ったトーンとは違う口調で、総悟はお人良しの近藤さんに聞いてみる。

「それは無理だ、総悟。」｣  
腕を組んで近藤さんはきっぱりと総悟の提案を断った。

「 神楽ちゃんは明らかにお前を気に入っているようだ!俺なんかと比べたら絶対総悟の方が良いに決まってる!」  
若干落ち込みながら近藤さんはそう言い張った。

「そんなことありやせんぜ、近藤さん」

総悟はなんの根拠も無くすらっと返す。  
しかし試しに、近藤さんが神楽に満面な笑みで 近寄ろうとすると…

「うっ・・・ぅわ――――ん!」

・・・大声で泣き出してしまった 。  
そして近藤さんも部屋の隅で小さくなって、号泣する。

「あぁ、嫌われてる!完全に嫌われてる!これ絶対嫌われてるよ!」

近藤さんはネガティブに呟き始める。  
そんな近藤さんを不器用にも励まそうとする土方を見て 総悟は溜息を吐き、髪をかき上げ参ったかのように神楽の方を振り向く。  
励まし方を知らない総悟は神楽の前にしゃがみ込み 、泣いてる少女の肩に手を置く。すると蒼い目から溢れていた涙はピタッと止まり、総悟は不思議そうな顔をする。  
何かを求めるかのように 総悟を見つめる神楽を見て、 総悟は口を開いた。

「朝メシ食いに行くかィ?」

そう言いながら立ち上がり、総悟は神楽に手を貸し立ち上がらせる。そして手を離そうとするが、神楽は手を離さない。  
神楽の読めない表情を見て、力付くで振り解く事もできず、総悟はすこし戸惑う。

「・・・離せ」

傷付けさせないように静かにそっと口にする。

「総悟、良いじゃないか、手ぐらい繋いでやっても!」

涙拭いながらもリカバリーした近藤が神楽をフォローする。

「迷惑なんでい。ほかのやつらに・・・なんて・・・思・・・？」

'迷惑'という言葉が総悟の口から出たとたん、電流が走ったかのように総悟の手を放す神楽に驚き思わず言葉が途切れた。  
総悟は深く考えず、'迷惑'と言う言葉に敏感なんだと頭に入れて置く。

迷惑ではないと言い直すのも気まずいし、嘘になるから、と自分で納得して回れ右をし食堂へと向かう。  
予想通り影のように神楽がぴったりと後ろに付き、食堂へと足を進めた総悟に続く。

早めに歩いてみると、遅れをとる事無く付いてくる神楽の様子を見て、総悟は自分の口角が少し上がるのを感じた。  
ペットや子供が可愛いと言うのはこういう事なのだろうかと、ふと思う。

懐いてくるのはたしかに可愛い感じがするが、忘れてはいけない事は、彼女は動物でもなく子供でもない事。  
確かに神楽は小さい獣みたいな暴れっぷりを見せるが、今は違う。  
理解度は普通で、感情的だし、何より精神的に脆かった。  
総悟の一番苦手なタイプだ。

いつもお互いにライバル意識を持ち張り合い、戦い甲斐のある相手が今は一番苦手なタイプとなってしまい、その上面倒を見るハメになるとは総悟は思いも寄らなかっただろう。  
彼女にどう接していいか分からなかった。

総悟だけではない。  
食堂へ行けば皆の顔が哀れみや同情で歪み、どう接して良いかが分からない様子だ。

気まずい視線を多数感じ神楽は少し怖くなったのか、総悟の裾を掴み彼の背中にぺたりと張り付くように自分の身を隠す。  
総悟は慌てて振り向き、彼女の手を振り払う。

「やめろィ」

神楽をきつい瞳で見詰め命令する。  
おどおどした神楽は震える手を口元まで上げて、目を逸らす。  
手の震えに気付いた総悟は、神楽へと向けられている食堂全員の重い視線にも気付いた。

「何見てやがんでい!」

鋭い紅の色を宿す一番隊隊長の瞳は間違いなく怒りを含んでいて、殺気立っていた。  
その眼光に怯え、皆一斉にその少女と恐れ多い真選組一番隊隊長から顔を逸らす。  
総悟は 朝食を二人分取ってから、出て行く。

神楽とすれ違いざまに一言、行くぞ、と言い放った。  
そして彼女の曇ってた顔は一瞬に晴れ、慌てて彼の後をひよこの様に付いて行った。

総悟の部屋へ戻ると 朝食を畳の床に置き、ドカッと座り込む総悟の隣りに神楽はちょこんと座った。  
食べるようにと 総悟は手で示し、自分も食事に箸をつけるが、目の前にある食事を見詰める事しかしない神楽を見て箸を引き戻す。

「食べねーのかィ？」

気まずそうにこぼれる総悟の声。  
今までは互いに叫び合い酷い事を言い合ってた二人だった。  
そんな二人が急にギクシャクして、この新たな関係に気を付かわなくちゃいけなくなったのは 総悟だけだった。  
溜息を吐く 総悟。  
ショックのせいか、あの大食いの神楽が食べる事を躊躇してるようだ。

「食べなかったら死ぬぜ」

考え無しにすらっと出てしまった言葉は、神楽に大きい影響を与えた。  
目を大きく見開き今にも泣き出しそうな顔を見て、死という言葉に敏感なのだと認識した。

「あ、いや・・・じゃなくて、体にわりぃって・・・だけ・・・でい」

恐る恐るいいながら再度食事に箸を付け、神楽の様子を横から見張る。  
神楽はだんだんと何もなかったかのような表情に戻ったが、食事には手をつけなかった。

一日三食しっかり食べなきゃダメ、と体調をよく崩す姉ミツバに口酸っぱく言われてた沖田は、心の奥底で食べない神楽の心配をする。  
しかしそれから三日立っても、小柄なチャイナ娘は一向に食べる気配を見せず、 総悟 の心配は積もるばかりだった。

「総悟、あの女の様子はどうだ?」

廊下でばったり会った土方が彼に聞く。

「土方さん。それがもう三日も何も食べてないんでさァ。バケモノみたいな大食い女だと旦那に聞いてたんですが。なんたってあの女のせいで家にはいつも塩と砂糖しかねーってぼやいてやしたから。」

「そ、それは・・・大変だな・・・」

ふと神楽の面倒を見てたのが真選組ではなく、万事屋でよかったと土方は溜息交じりでそう思った。

（＊SLS-MAYO-NK＊）（スーパーラブリースペシャルマヨ様内心会議）

―あ、いや、でも今は俺らが保護してるんだった・・・

―だが今は食欲無いからセーフ?

―いや待て!今は食欲を戻させねーと!

―大食いにまた目覚めさせろってか・・・

―そうだ!食わねーと死んじまうだろーが!

―いや、でもあいつは確か夜兎だぞ？人間じゃねー。多分不死ｍ－

―なわけあるかぁあ！あっ、自分でツッこんじまった・・・ 何やってんだ俺・・・

―とにかく俺が面倒見るわけじゃねーから松平のおっさんあたりから金を・・・

―なぁ～んで俺がそんな事をしなきゃいけないんだぁ？くり子を放って他人の飯代を払うわけねぇえぇだろぉうがあぁ～・・・なんて感じな事を言いそうだ、あの人なら。

―じゃあどうする?自腹を切るか?それとｍ－

「土方さん。いい加減その変な騒がしいランダムでしつけーマゾマヨ内心会議開くの止めて下せぇ。この調子だと土方さんのくだらない頭の中での独り言だけでこのチャプター終わってしまいますんで。」

「あ、悪い・・・」と反省した土方だったが、一秒遅れて総悟の言った言葉に気付く。

「って、俺はマゾじゃねー!その略違うだろーがぁ!」  
まずそこにツッこむ土方。そしてもう二、三秒立ち、もっと重大なことに気付く。

「な、何で＊SLS-MAYO-NK＊を開いていると分かったんだ・・・!?」

「それは土方さん、俺も一応この二次小説を読んでるからでさァ」

「何ィィ!?二次小説だとォ!?くっそ！誰だよ、こんな暗い二次小説書きやがるやつは、ぁあ!?どおりで銀魂って感じがしねーわけだ。銀魂ってのはコメディーだろうが!パロってなんぼだろうが！これのどこがなにをどうパロってんだ!あのバカ主人公戻せ!生き返らせろ!全部元に戻さねーと調子狂うだろうが!」

「本当にギャンギャン吠えるヤツでさァ。さすが軍の犬だけはありまさァ。」そっぽを向いて耳を塞いでいた総悟が溜息交じりで言う。

「誰がギャンギャン吠える犬だぁあ!?」

青筋を立てた土方はさらに大声で、耳を痛そうにしているかわいそうな総悟君に吠え続ける。

「おいこら、作者さんよぉ・・・『耳を痛そうにしているかわいそうな総悟君』ってなんだよ。めちゃくちゃえこひいきだろうが!」  
土方をガン無視する作者さん。

ブチ!と、土方が切れる。

「まあ、安心して下せー、土方さん。土方さんはいつも通りのバカで、俺はそのバカからいつも通りに（殺して事故と見せかけて）副長の座を奪い取ってみせやすから。」  
さらりと総悟が言う。

「なんだそのカッコは!?余計安心できるかぁああああ!」

土方は暴走する一方で、そんな土方から総悟は離れた。

「まぁ、そういう事でさァ。」

手をひらひらしながら去っていく総悟を見て息を整える土方。

「そういう事・・・ってどういう事だ?」

独り言のように口にして、この先が心配になって来た土方だった…

―総悟はこういう状況には慣れてねーからな・・・

―壊れなきゃいいんだが・・・


	4. 第四話:　調整

～陶器でできた弱き獣～（長編）  
銀魂二次小説-沖田ｘ神楽

* * *

～4～『調整』

* * *

「そういう事・・・ってどういう事だ?」

独り言を口にして、この先が心配になる土方だった・・・

―総悟はこういう状況には慣れてねぇからな・・・

―壊れなきゃいいんだが・・・

相変わらずの口調で土方と話していた総悟だったが、見下すような、馬鹿にしたような視線がまったくと言っていい程無かったのだ。

無理にツッコんだ土方の気使いに気付くはずも無い。総悟にとって神楽の子守というのはとんでもなく大きな問題であり、面倒を見ていないようで見ていた。

町の見回りから総悟は少し休みをもらい、部屋で神楽の子守をしていた。そして彼は天井や外の空を呆然と見上げ、そこにいるはずもない銀髪の男に話しかけていた。

「旦那・・・俺は一体どうすりゃあいいんですかい？全然・・・分かんねぇや・・・」

らしくもなく溜息を吐けば、神楽は不安そうに総悟を見る。  
それに気付いた総悟は、何でもないと頭を左右に振る。  
神楽は目を逸らし、普段の活動に戻る。

神楽の普段の活動というのは折り紙を折ったり、絵を描いたり、本当に子供がするような事ばかりだった。  
だから総悟のやっている事は本当に'子守り'だった。

彼女の活動再開を見届けた総悟は溜息を吐かないよう気をつけながら目を逸らし、外へと目を向ける。  
一番張りやすい相手が今となっては一番苦手なタイプになり、その生じた差にどう対応して良いか分からず、 総悟のイライラは日々膨らむ。

あの悲劇からはや数週間が経ち、神楽に変化は無く相変わらずヒヨコみたいに彼の後をどこまでも付いて行った。  
総悟の方も変わった様子は無いように見えた。

しかしよくよく観察すると、不器用ながらも神楽を優しく気にかけているのが分かる。  
だがそれは本当に些細な変化であり、総悟自身もそれに気付いてはいなかった。

相変わらずといえば、近藤さんは未だに笑顔で神楽を怯えさせる。  
逃げる彼女を見る近藤さんの笑顔は瞬時に情けない泣き顔に変わる。  
土方と会っても、彼が口を開く前に神楽は目も合わさず総悟の背後に隠れ、彼を避けるのだった。  
そして優しさ（と地味さ）では誰にも負けない山崎でも、神楽は懐かなかった。

神楽は何故か、ろくに優しさを表さないあのサディストにしか懐かなかった。  
それは例え神楽が記憶を無くしてたとしても、総悟との相性が良かったからなのかもしれない。

良い天気に恵まれたある朝、屯所の庭で山崎は休む事無くいつものようにミントンの素振りをしていた。  
総悟の後を付けて廊下を歩く神楽を目に捉え、満面の笑顔で山崎は神楽に声をかける。

「おはよう、神楽ちゃん!」

足を止めた二人は山崎の方を見て、神楽はいつものように総悟の後ろに隠れた。  
山崎の視界から神楽が消え、山崎はいつものように頭をガクンと下げる。

「おい、山崎!」

不思議そうに山崎が見上ると、あっという間に顔が青ざめた。

色褪せた普段着の着流しを着た総悟の目には久々にサディストの煌めきが宿っていた。  
笑みを浮かべたまま総悟は、自分の刀を山崎の首に向けていた。

「まず最初に挨拶するのァ俺の方だろい?」

「え・・・？え、え、え、えええええ―!?」

「朝から騒々しいじゃねーか。ちったー静かにしやがれ、山崎!」

近くの部屋から出てきたのは総悟と同じく、普段着の着流しを着た真選組の副長だ。

「副長―!だって隊長が―」喚く山崎の声を無視し、 土方は総悟と神楽の方に目を向けた。  
そして総悟の陰から彼をじっと見詰める神楽に気付く。

「・・・おはよう」

土方は挨拶をしてみる。  
すると驚く事に、神楽は初めて彼に頭を下げて挨拶を返す。  
今まで土方の顔を見るたび総悟の後ろに逃げ、総悟以外の人からの言葉には怯えて反応する神楽が、急に土方を見詰め彼の挨拶に反応した。

―この女、ずっと俺の事避けていたのに、何でこんな急に・・・?本当―

「ほんと、一体何考えてるんだか分かりゃしねーや、土方さん。」｣

彼の心を溜息混じりに総悟に読まれ、驚いた土方は視線を神楽から総悟へと移す。  
あまり見ない総悟の少し歪んだ顔を見て、土方は何も答えられなかった。

総悟は刀を鞘に納めると、食堂へと足を運んで行く。  
それに気付いた神楽は慌てて彼に追い付き、ちょこまかと総悟の後を歩く。

「神楽ちゃん、全然笑顔を見せないんですよね・・・」山崎が静かに呟いた。

「記憶喪失なら何も覚えてないはずだから普通に笑えるはずなのに…なんでいつも寂しそうなんでしょうか・・・」

土方は珍しく山崎の言葉に耳を傾けて、真剣に考えた。

―あの女はただ喜びを表すのに躊躇ってるだけだ。恐らく、覚えていなくても無意識に拒否しているからだろう。

非番な土方は、江戸の町を歩きながら柄にも無く女の事で悩んでいた。

―だとしたら自然に笑える状況を作ってやるのが一番か…だがそんなのって・・・

色とりどりのチラシに目に入ると土方は思わず足を止め、目を見開く。

―祭り・・・そうか。それだ！

* * *

「おい、総悟!」

帰ってくるなり大声で叫ぶ土方の声は、総悟の部屋まで響く。  
総悟はひょこっと襖の裏から顔を出す。

「何ですかィ、土方さん?」

「祭りに行ってこい!」

ずんずんと廊下を進みながら総悟に近付く土方が大声で命令する。

「・・・はい?」

キョトンとした顔で総悟は土方を見上げる。  
瞳孔を開きながら真剣な面持ちで総悟を見下ろす土方に、総悟は疑問を持つ。  
土方が何を考えているのかまったく分からなかった。

「祭りに・・・なんかあるんですかィ？まさか攘夷浪士の情報ｄ－」

「そこのチャイナ娘のためだよ!」

バカにした表情で土方は総悟に言う。

「チャイ・・・?」

驚きで目を見開く。  
だがその驚きも束の間。サディストモードに切り替え、久々に土方をいじる。

「土方さん、とうとうパパさんに目覚めたんですかィ？」にやけた表情で総悟は言う。

「ちげーよ!」

すぐカッとなってしまう土方。

「心配だもんなァー」

「なんでもいいから、行け!」

「イヤでさァ」

あっさりと総悟は断るその声は冷たい。  
'祭り'と言う言葉で少し頭が上がってた神楽はその一言で俯いた。

「仕事以外での子守りは御免ですぜ。そう言ったはずですが？・・・それに、こいつは前のあの女じゃねぇんでさァ。」  
行ったとこで何にも面白かねーんですよ、と続けた総悟はどこか悲しそうだ。

「そんなに行かせたいならひじパパさんが連れてきゃー良いじゃねーですかィ。」

無表情になった総悟はつまらなさそうに提案した。

「誰がひじパパさんだ、コノヤロー!」

「あ、間違えやした。すんません。これはとんだご失礼を・・・ひじパピィさんでしたね。」

本当に申し訳なさそうに謝る総悟。

「なんだ？俺が犬だとでも言いてーのかよ？」 （パピー＝puppy=子犬）

引き攣った顔でブチ切れ寸前の土方。

それに対してニコっと微笑み返す総悟。

「お似合いでさァ」

「テメェー本当に殺されてーらしいじゃねーか!ぁあ!？お望みなら今ここで仏さんにでもしてやるぞ、総悟!」

その大声に耳を塞ぐ総悟は、心細そうに小さくなってる神楽に気付かなかった。

* * *

夜になり、祭りに行く用意をした土方と山崎は屯所の玄関で神楽を待った。

「おい、行くぞ」そのハスキーな声は総悟の部屋まで届く。

腕を組みながら襖にもたれ掛かかってた総悟は、動かない神楽を見て「行って来い」と促す。  
その言葉で神楽は躊躇しながらも動き出す。  
すれ違いざまに、神楽は手首を捕まれてピタッと足を止める。

「・・・ちゃんと楽しんでから帰って来ねーと、もう面倒見てやらねーからな。」  
そう言い捨ててそっぽを向き、総悟は彼女の手首を離した。

パタパタと遠ざかる足音を聞きながら総悟は溜息を吐く。  
面倒くさい訳ではなかった。祭りも嫌いではなかった。  
だけど総悟の心の中で、何かが引っかかっていた。

それは神楽と過ごした時間で気付いた自分の気持ち。  
反応の無い神楽を見て、前の彼女ならどういう反応をしてくれたかな、と思う。あのチャイナ娘と張り合ってた時間がどれだけ楽しかったのかを、今は切ないほど実感してしまう。ドSの総悟のノリに付いて行けて、対等に張り合ってくれる人は彼女しかいなかったんだと分かってしまった。

だから今の神楽といると、元の彼女を取り戻したくて仕方がなくなる。  
しかしそれを望んでいない神楽を、無理やり自分の都合で取り戻す事は出来ない。神楽のためを思うならば、このままあの惨劇を忘れたままの方が良い。

―その方が良い・・・そう、分かってんのに・・・

気持ちを抑えようとする自分は、もう彼女とまともに目も合わせられない。  
今の神楽から離れたい気持ちでいっぱいだったのだ。

神楽はきれいさっぱり何もかも忘れてるのに、何で自分だけこんな苦しい思いをしなければいけないんだ。  
何故自分だけ過去の彼女に囚われてなきゃいけないんだ。  
そう思うと神楽の気持ちなんてどうでもよく思えてきて、腹立たしくなる。  
総悟はこんな自分を押さえ込むのに精一杯だった。

神楽に楽しんで来いと言ったものの、本心では帰ってきたら、少しでもいいから元に戻っててくれと強く願っていた・・・


	5. 第五話：祭り

～陶器でできた弱き獣～（長編）  
銀魂二次小説-沖田ｘ神楽

～5～『祭り』

* * *

お祭りはガヤガヤと、子供や大人達で溢れている。  
屋台の光が夜の暗闇を強く押し返している。  
どこもかしこも楽しそうで、人々の笑顔で視界が埋め尽くされる。  
これがお祭りというものだ。

しかしそこには浮かばない顔をしている人が紛れていた。  
新撰組の副長、土方十四郎と、今では記憶を無くしてしまった無口なチャイナ娘、神楽。

土方の顔は元々だが、神楽はお祭りに来ても顔が少しも晴れなかった。  
そんな二人の横で呑気に一人でテンションを上げていたのは、他の誰でもない山崎退だった。  
美味しそうなものを目のあたりにしては欲しそうに眺め、金魚すくいや射的を発見すると、羨ましそうに他の子供達のはしゃぎっぷりを観察している。

土方は山崎の頭を殴る。

「おめぇが楽しんでどうするんだ!」

たんこぶができた頭を抱えた山崎は目に涙を溜めていた。  
しかし副長の言葉を理解すると、姿勢を正した。

「あ、そっか。神楽ちゃん!神楽ちゃんは何がしたいのかな?」

優しい声で聞いてみるが、何もしたそうには見えなかった。  
もらった綿飴も食べずに片手に持ったままで、俯いている状態だった。

そして三人は散々歩き回り、神楽が 食べたいものや興味が出るようなものを探し回ったが、とうとう何もせずに最終イベントの花火を迎えてしまった。

花火が好きじゃない女はいない。  
これならいけると意気込んで江戸川の近くの丘に辿り着き、この特等席へと腰を下ろす三人だったが、相変わらず神楽は何の反応も見せない。  
何の感情も表さず、花火を眺めているようで眺めていない神楽の様子を見て 男二人は深い溜息を吐く。

「隊長が一緒に来てたら何か違ったんですかね？」

マイマヨライターでタバコに火をつける副長に、山崎は問う。

「さぁな。」

土方はライターをしまい、タバコを吹かした。  
その時、土方は不審な影に気付いた。  
実は祭りに来てから、ずっと誰かに見られているような気がしていた。

―俺達・・・新撰組を？ それとも・・・

これは調べる必要があると思い立ち上がった土方を見て、山崎は不思議そうに見上げる。

「え？副長？どこ行くんですか?」

「調査だ。山崎、おめぇそいつから目を離すんじゃねーぞ。」  
じゃねぇと切腹だと一言付け足してから二人を残して去る。  
そして山崎が副長の背中を怯えた表情で見送ってから振り返ると、号泣する。

「えええええええええええええええええええええええええー!?」

小柄なチャイナ娘はもう既に山崎の隣りから姿を消していた。  
切腹は真っ平御免だ、と慌てて立ち上がり、辺りを見渡した山崎だが小柄な赤毛の子なんてどこにも見当たらなかった。

「どこに行っちゃんったんだろう、神楽ちゃん…まだ記憶も戻ってないのに…」

あの真っ赤なチャイナ服だったらまだ見つかりやすかったのに、と思いつつ探し始める山崎。  
そして随分と歩き回った先で彼女を見つける。

「あ…」山崎から零れた小さな声は、叫び声に変わった。

「ああああああああああああああああああああー!」

神楽と一緒にいたのは攘夷浪士の桂小太郎だった。  
桂は神楽にたこ焼きを勧めていた。

「お主、これを食べてみぬか、美味しいぞ！というか食べてくれぬか?頼む。攘夷浪士達を支えるにはお金が必要でな、バイトで稼がなければならんのだ。協力してはくれぬか？」

自分は攘夷浪士だと平然と公衆の面前で名乗ってる桂は、呑気に商売をしていた。  
神楽はその背の高い攘夷浪士とその隣りにいる白い物体、エリザベスを見上げながら、首を振っていた。

「何!?たこ焼きは嫌いなのか?好き嫌いはいかんぞ!まぁ、仕方ない。それではこのんまい棒をお主にあげよう。まあまあ、これは今すぐ食べなくともよい。」

食欲が出た時に食べるといい、と続けた桂は神楽の手にんまい棒を何個か手渡した。

「桂ぁ―――――!」

「ぬっ!?」

桂は慌てて逃げる体勢をとるが、誰だか分かった途端気を緩めた。

「・・・なんだ。貴様か。」

驚かすなと言わんばかりに溜息混じりに吐き捨て、姿勢を正す。

「「なんだ」とは何だ!?これでも俺は新撰組の一員だァアア!」

怒り紛れに山崎は自分の刀を桂に向ける。  
すると桂は特に気にする様子も無く、逆に山崎の行動に止めに入る。

「か弱い娘の前で刀など振り回すでない!貴様、それでも警察か!?貴様らの仕事はこの弱った娘の子守りではないのか!?」

―はい、その通りです・・・

攘夷浪士に至極ごもっともな説教をされた山崎は刀を鞘に納め、反省の色を示す。

「す、すいませんでした・・・」

頭を下げる山崎は謝ってからはっと気付く。

―え゛!?なんで俺、攘夷に謝ってんの!?

「うむ。分かれば良いのだ。」と桂は山崎に許しを出し、神楽の方へと向く。

「そなたも達者でな。」

そう言い残すと、桂とエリザベスは二人から離れていった。  
気付けば山崎は神楽と共に、二人を見送っていた。

「うぁああああああああ！俺今攘夷浪士をやすやすと見逃してしまったァアー!新撰組隊員失格だぁあああ!切腹だぁアアアー!どーしよー!?」

頭を抱えて目を泳がせる山崎は叫んだ。  
そんな山崎を見た神楽は、元気付けようと思ったのか、先ほどもらったんまい棒を山崎に差し出した。

「え？」

山崎は思わずそれを受け取り、んまい棒の包みを読む。

んまい棒、杏酊ザ飴（あんていざい）味! ミニキャンディーバージョン！

山崎の顔は引きつる。

―え゛っ？安定剤って味なの!?ていうかリキュール入ってるっぽくね？

―神楽ちゃん確かまだ未成年なんだけど・・・

でも桂は桂なりに、神楽を励まそうとしていたのがなんとなく分かった山崎は、神楽にんまい棒を返す。

「ありがとう、神楽ちゃん。でもこれは神楽ちゃんのだから、自分のためにとっておいた方が良いよ。」

その言葉をあまり理解できず、神楽はただただ不思議そうに山崎を見詰める。

神楽と山崎は土方と合流して帰ったら、 総悟は屯所の前で待っていた。  
門に凭れかかって待っていた総悟は、足音を耳にすると閉じていた瞼を開く。

「楽しんできたかい?」

帰ってきて早々総悟は神楽に問いただした。  
神楽は小さく頷くが、後ろの二人は作戦失敗というかのような浮かない表情をしていた。  
それを確認した総悟は少し睨むようにして神楽の方を見詰め直す。

「なんかゲームしたかい?」

「・・・・・・」

「なんか食ったかい？」

「・・・・・・」

「ただ歩き回っただけじゃねぇだろうなァ？」

「・・・・・・」

冷たく言い放つ総悟に目を向けられず、俯く神楽。

「楽しんでから帰って来ねぇともう面倒見てやらねぇって言ったろい？」

答えない無口な神楽に苛立ち、総悟は神楽の腕を強く掴んだ。

ビクッと体を震わせ怯えた神楽は、すぐに恐怖から驚きの表情へと変える。  
腕を引っ張られながら、どこかに連れていかれている事に気が付いたからだった。

総悟の走る後姿しか見えない神楽は、総悟が何を考えているのかが分からない。どこに連れて行こうとしているのかも分からない。神楽に分かるのは、引っ張られてる腕が痛いって事だけだ。

顔を歪ませながら、神楽は既に小さくなってる土方達へと振り向いた。

「おい、総悟！どこ行くんだ!?」

そう叫んだ土方の声もは総悟に届かず、総悟はずんずんと夜の闇に神楽を強引に連れて消えていった。


	6. 第六話：ドSのお手上げ

～陶器でできた弱き獣～（長編）  
銀魂二次小説-沖田ｘ神楽

～6～『ドSのお手上げ』

* * *

夜の静けさの中、二人の足音が大きく響く。  
暗過ぎて辺りがよく見えない。  
人影も無い所へ連れて来られて神楽は恐怖が込み上げて来る。  
こんな所に来て総悟は何を考えているのだろうか。  
そう思い始めた時、総悟は急に足を止める。

神楽の目の前にあったのは、薄暗い電灯の明かりの元で出入り口禁止のビニールリボンが飾られている事件現場。  
そのリボンを構う事無くくぐる総悟は、神楽も中へと引っ張って行く。  
不信感とどこか見慣れたような光景で神楽の恐怖は増すばかりだが、そんな彼女の事などこれっぽっちも気にせず 総悟はグイグイ引っ張り、神楽は一生懸命こけない様に付いて行く。  
総悟と神楽が辿り着いたのは川の傍だった。  
そこでやっと総悟は神楽の手首を離すが、総悟はまだ神楽の方を振り向かないでいる。

暗さで見えないが、離された手首には痣が付いているだろう。  
もう片方の手で神楽は手首を擦り、背を向けている総悟が話し出すのを待つ。

「ここが・・・どこだが覚えてるかい?」

やっと、ドS王子が冷たくそう言い放つ。

わからない。  
だけど知りたくない、聞きたくない。  
神楽の心臓の音は早まり、一生懸命首を左右に振る。

「ここは俺がおめぇを見つけた場所でい。」

やっと振り向いて顔を合わせる総悟は、首を振り続ける神楽を無表情で見詰める。  
神楽は涙をいっぱい溜めた目で、総悟の言葉にビクビクしながら見上げる。

「ここでテメェ、言ったよなァ?'私の事なんかほっといて'って。'私に構わない方が良い'って、そう言ったよなァ？」

そして最後に総悟は言う。

「だから・・・そうする。」

その言葉は神楽の心に鋭く響く突き刺さる。  
無表情で見下ろす総悟の顔が次第にぼやけ、涙が頬を伝って零れ落ちる。  
必死に抑えようとも、彼女の泣き声が口から少し漏れ出す 。  
堪らずしゃがみ込んで泣き始める神楽を見て総悟の表情は崩れて行き、歯を強く食い縛りながらも泣き出しそうな顔を抑えようとする。

「何とか言えよ!口聞けんだろ!? 言いたい事、思ってる事ちゃんと言えよ!本当に置いてくぞ!」

そう怒鳴り散らす総悟に、神楽はさらに縮こまりもっと泣き出す。  
込みあがるイライラする気持ちが抑えきれなくなり、総悟は横の壁に当たる。  
思いっきり壁を蹴り、神楽に背を向けた。

自分の心を落ち着かせるため神楽から少し距離を置こうと、二、三歩足を進める。すると、本当に置いて行かれると思った神楽は慌てて総悟の足にすがりつく。

「行かないでヨ・・・また私を置いて行かないで・・・一人ぼっちはもう・・・耐えられないアル。」

驚いた総悟の目に映るのは、地面を這い蹲る神楽の姿。  
彼女の泣き崩れた顔が総悟を見上げる。

「もう・・・行かないでヨ…お兄ちゃん・・・」

総悟はその言葉に目を見開く。

「・・・俺は・・・おめぇの兄貴じゃねぇ。」

そんな言葉しか返せない総悟はある事実に気付いてしまい、心が締め付けられる。  
どれだけ神楽が自分の兄を好いていたのかが伝わってくる。

―そして・・・その兄貴を自分の手で・・・

「・・・へっ。お手上げでィ・・・」

前髪をくしゃっと掻き揚げ、溜息を吐く。  
ドSモードが総悟の中から消え、傀儡の紐が切れたかのように力無く神楽の前にしゃがみ込む。

彼女の気持ちを構う事無く、どんな手を使ってでも前の、いつも通りの喧嘩仲間としての神楽を取り戻そうと思っていた。  
そうでないと自分の調子も狂ったまま、自分の気持ちも治まらない。

だけど他人に対しての思いやりに欠ける総悟は、この時初めて自分ではなく、神楽の気持ちを優先させようと自分に誓う。  
もう前の彼女は取り戻せなくて良い・・・  
もうこれ以上ギタギタに傷付いた彼女の心を壊したくない・・・  
陶器のように弱々しい心が割れないように・・・

総悟は彼女をおぶる。

「・・・帰るぞ。」


End file.
